The Other Side
by Yukiko Flame
Summary: There is a barrier cutting off 2 parts of the world. What will happen when Violet meets a boy from the other side? Will Violet and Wilbur be able to keep their romance? Why are their families targeted? r&r plz. I suck at summaries. VioletXWilbur Romance/ Adventure/ Drama All that XD
1. Intro

War. That was how it began. The invisible wall was built to protect the people, cutting half the world off from one another.

The northern part of the world was named Beacons Ville which created such advanced technology that was unbelievable to think was possible.

The southern part of the world was named Fragrant Heart, which was not that advanced in technology but they had something more… supers.

Supers became existent since the explosion from Beacons Ville that made chemicals go through the wall and infect some people's blood lines from Fragrant Heart. They developed superpowers that was used to fight crime and protect the lives of the citizens.

It is impossible to pass through the barrier as if you tried, you would get electrocuted and die. The two half's have never seen each other in centuries. It was best to forget about each other and just move on, but for two teenagers, they just could not forget about the barrier and what is on, _the other side._


	2. Violets Life

**Sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews…**

 **2 lol nailed it!**

 **edwardelric049: yes yes here you go lol XD**

 **sanaa11: Aw thank you! Yes this is a multichapter fanfic.**

 **Also when something is like** _ **this. Italicised**_ **, it means the person thought or was thinking that. Or it was a bell ringing or something XD**

Violet Pov:

"Violet! VIOLET WAKE UP!" Agh Dash… why are you so annoying!?  
I slowly opened my eyes and a bright light blinded me. I hate mornings. I crawled out of bed and rolled down the stairs wrapped in my quilt.  
"Violet why must you roll down the stairs every morning? You will end up with bruises you know." Mum sighed as she stepped over me.

Why she asks? Because at school I was an outcast. I was … invisible. No one even bothers to spend a second of their precious time to take a glance at me. Not that I mind, for 16 years I have been treated like this. I have just come to face the facts that humanity is cruel.

Fragrant Heart is cruel.

The people of Fragrant Heart are so weak and vile. They count on other people to come rescue them and 'save the day'.

Pathetic.

We 'Supers' dedicate our lives to fighting evil and keeping them safe. Might sound awesome to have powers and all but once we get do our job and the people thank us, they go back to their everyday routine and don't even give us a second thought.

That's a super's life. Emerging from the shadows to help then go back and be forgotten.

I never get a break.

But enough about my super life!

I slowly rose to my feet as my nose took in the smell of vegemite toast and tea. _Yum._ Scoffing down my breakfast I went to get changed into a black singlet with a denim jacket and skinny jeans.

"Bye Mum love you! See you this afternoon! Do you want me to take Dash to school?" I asked as I slipped into my black boots.

"He already left! Bye Hon love you to!" Mum yelled from the kitchen.

 _Typical Dash._

I was sitting in the desk in the far back corner of the class room. This seat always made me feel relaxed as it was closest to the window and furthest away from everyone.

I smiled as the singing of birds filled my ears, the wind sneaking through the cracks in the window to kiss my face. I love this feeling, this feeling of relaxation, not a care in the world…

 _Ring ring ring_.

Dang class is starting. I reluctantly turned my attention to Mr Power, the science teacher as he marked the roll.

"Violet Parr?"

"Here" I raised my hand signalling my presence.

After the roll was marked Mr Power cleared his throat.

 _Uh oh he has an important message. Hope it's not bad._

But for some reason I had a strange feeling about what he was about to say. Like it would change my life in one way or another.

 _Nah nothing could be that important coming from Mr Power right? It could just be another boring ass assignment about friction. Not that important…_

But this feeling still didn't leave me. That urge to know what he is going to say…

"Class we have a new student… Meet, Wilbur Robinson"

 **Kyaa! Sorry it took so long! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. It gives me the energy to write more! Love you all!**


	3. Partners

**Hi Guys! Sorry I took so long! But do you know what powers me to write? Reviews. I have gotton 3 so far XD and I would like to thank them, sanaa11 and edwardelric049 (for reviewing to the intro) , and Number 1 Shipper for reviewing to my first chapter. I hope you enjoy my story and remember to Review!** ****

 **Wilburs POV**

"Meet Wilbur Robinson"  
I guess that's my cue. I opened the door to my new class and made my way to the front. Everyone's eyes stared at me, burning holes into my skin.

"Hi, my name is Wilbur Robinson! I hope to make friends with all of you! Please take good care of me." I said as I winked to the girls.

They started fangirling over my gorgeous looks as expected, I mean, who doesn't know how sexy THE Wilbur Robinson is?

I scanned the classroom, everyone was so… plain. No one was unique! They were all clones trying to blend in with each other. Yuck.

My eyes landed on one peculiar girl, alone in the corner of the class room staring out the window. Her dark hair fell over her eyes as if shielding herself from her surroundings.

I watched as she lifted her hand to brush the hair from her eyes to give me a quick glance. Her violet eyes locked with my brown ones. I was mesmerised by those mysterious eyes. The girl's eyes widened and dropped her hand allowing her hair to softly fall across her face.

I snapped myself out of it as Mr. Power asked the class if anyone would like to be my partner. Wait… partner?

"Sir, what do you mean by partner?" I asked as I put on my questioning face. I heard some of the girls sigh at my fabulousness. _Nailed it._

"Oh, a partner is a classmate that you will be paired with in all class assignments. Your grades with effect each other's. Also, regarding new students, your partner will show you around the school and answer any questions you wish to ask. Now, who doesn't have a partner and would like to be paired with Mr. Robinson?" Mr. Power explained.

Almost instantly all the girls hands shot up. Mr. Power just looked past them all and settled for…

"Violet Parr, you will be Mr. Robinson's partner."

I followed his line of sight to find the mysterious girl. So her name was Violet huh? Named after those gorgeous eyes…

 _Looks like it's my lucky day! Time to shine… Wilbur style._

 **Sorry it took so long, I just didn't have enough fuel to wright XD sorry about that!**

 **Don't forget to R and R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kyaa! Thank you soooo much .JEAN for reviewing!**

 **Violet POV**

Wait… What did Mr. Power just say? I glared at him through my hair wishing I had misheard him.

 _I have successfully avoided being chosen to be anyone's partner and always do my assignments by myself! How come the teacher picked me!? Of all people! Agh… The girls aren't going to like this._

As I thought, the girls have now turned into psychopaths sending me death glares and whispering false statements about this unfortunate event.

Believe me, I wasn't happy. I had a feeling something was going to happen and it turns out my stupid teacher has partnered me with someone! ME!

I nodded my head towards Mr. Power with a blank expression, I was good and concealing my emotions as all I wanted to do now was to strangle Mr. Power, get Dad to crush him, throw him into a tank full of sharks and watch him slowly be eaten alive with no strength to try and fight them off. I know, cruel right? Well you try living in a town full of ungrateful maniacs and demonic teachers, not pretty.

Mr. Power signalled for Wilbur to take his place in the seat next to mine, great, an invasion of my privacy.

Wilbur strutted over to his seat winking at a few girls as he walked past causing them to fangirl.

As he sat down he reached out his hand out to me and grinned, "Hi I'm Wilbur! Pleasure to be your partner!"

I simply made eye contact with him, nodded and whispered "Violet" as I went back to my place staring out the window, I don't need to be associated with people like him. So full of themselves.

I could feel arrows being shot at me as the bitches started spreading hurtful rumours about me once again. I guess they don't like seeing their new 'prince' being treated unkindly. Newsflash, DEAL WITH IT.

"Miss. Parr, I expect you show Mr. Robinson around the school at first lunch."

I mentally sighed as the teacher started the lesson, his words just going in one ear and out the other.

* **Ring Ring Ring***

I packed up my equipment and turned to face Wilbur. "Ready?" I asked.

He grinned and slung his bag over his shoulder as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" I pulled my hand out of his grip and spun him around to face me.

"I had to get out of that classroom! Those girls are driving me insane! Sorry if I was a bit forceful." Wilbur replied while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

I sighed and gave him a closer look, he isn't as bad as he seemed. His black hair looked really cool the way it was slicked up and his brown eyes was full of interesting secrets that intrigued me.

Agh now wasn't the time to be admiring his features!

"Come on Wilbur, lets show you around"

 **R and R please!**


	5. The Machine

Wilburs POV:

I hurried after Violet as she quickly strolled through the corridors, pointing out where each classroom, staff room and eating area was. I wasn't paying much attention though, all I did was silently analyse Violet.

She was quite mysterious and has a quite beautiful and slender figure. She put on the shy act but I could tell there was something beneath all that…

"Wilbur? Wilbur!"

"huh?"

I snapped out of my trance realizing that Violet was trying to get my attention. I looked at our surroundings, we were on the roof? Already?

She started explaining about the school rules when her eyes met something. I followed her glance to find she was staring exactly where… no it couldn't be…

Violet tip toed over to where my transportation was, she can't see it though so no harm done right?

Violets POV:

What the hell was that!? A floating red car type thing is right next to the balcony of the roof!

I slowly walked towards it, with Wilbur following my every step.  
I reached my hand out but was stopped short by Wilbur.

"What?!" I asked him as I tugged my arm out of his grip, I need to know what this is.

"How…" he started, "how can you see it?" he asked staring straight into my eyes. His eyes were full of confusion and excitement.

"How can you not see it!? It's a floating red car at the top of the school!" I yelled confused and worried if a new villain was near. I leant forward and touched the car to make sure I am not dreaming. Purple lights of electricity swirled around it and it went back to normal.

"What the hell…" I stared wide eyed and Wilbur started laughing.

"How could you see it when it was invisible? Now everyone can see it you just turned the visibility on. Hahahaha" Wilbur was rolling on the floor laughing but I was shocked.

It was invisible? And I still saw it? Don't tell me…

Wilbur interrupted my thoughts by tugging my arm and leading me towards the machine.

"wha… what are you doing Wilbur? Let me go!" I screeched at him struggling to escape his grip.

He refused me, continuing to pull me towards the red mystery machine. His face turned from playful to serious in a heartbeat as he turned to face me.

"Violet, do you know why you could see this machine?" he asked in an almost whisper.

I couldn't tell him that it was probably because I was a super hero that can turn invisible and can probably see things that can also turn invisible. I hardly know him and I don't know if my suspicion is true…

"ummmm… no… what is it? What is the purpose of it? Why do you have it?" Deflect the question Violet, good one.

He smirked and opened the doors and pushed me inside.

"The hell are you doing Wilbur!? Let me out!"

"You wanna know the answer to my question right?" He started as he hopped in and closed the door,

"How about I show you…"


	6. On Our Way- Part 1

Violets POV:

"How about I show you…" Wilbur laughed as he pressed a few buttons causing the door to the machine to slide shut.

"Wilbur… let me out please" I asked in the sweetest voice I could pull off, I knew he would never listen to me.

He turned around, winked at me and said "Sure sweetheart, when we get to the other side!"

Sweetheart? Other side? Who does he think he is fooling! H-he can't sway me into trusting him with his flirty ways no way!

And with that he turned the accelerator on and went as fast as he could up into the air.

My back slammed into the chair. I couldn't breathe! My heart was pounding so fast it could leap out of my body at any moment.

I screamed at Wilbur to let me out over and over as I shut my eyes hoping it would be over. My biggest fear… is heights!

"Violet open your eyes! Trust me! You won't regret it!"

I swear to god when I get out of here I am going to strangle him to death. But I guess… opening an eye won't be too bad.

I forced myself to see the world around me and looked down.

"A-AMAZING!"

Fragrant Heart was so small I could barely see it! That hell hole called school seemed miles away! Glancing around I could faintly see my house and a little figure in the backyard, Mum.

This was unbelievable!

"Hey Violet," that jerk said turning to face me.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his shoulder,

"Hold on!"

Uh oh this can't be good.

I watched as the speedometer ticked its way over to the red zone and we were heading straight towards-

Wait, it can't be…

The Other Side?

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH! SORRY EVERYONE! Its been over a year since I updated! I will try and update more frequently so I can finish this story!**


End file.
